1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of media content generation and, more particularly, to prospective media content generation using neural network modeling to encourage a behavior.
2. Related Art
Conventional media campaigns use media content to encourage certain behaviors in the perceiving audience. Typically, a focus group is assembled to view the media content. Individuals, or the focus group as a whole, may be tracked following the media viewing to analyze changes in behavior or perception. This information may be used to determine the efficacy of the media content with respect to encouraging the behavior. Often, when the media does not sufficiently encourage the behavior, the content of the media is replaced or revised and the process is repeated. This may be time consuming and expensive, often resulting in unsuccessful media campaigns.